Mc Bastih
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: Uno en su vida normalmente adoptaría a un perro, un gato..., pájaro, conejo, hámster, loro o tortuga como mascota. ¿Pero adoptar a un reptil enorme y venenoso de tendencia asesina? No era lo usual... ¿Y que viniera además con todo un mundo de sorpresas extra? Aún menos. [AU/SasuNaruSasu(SNS)] [MásAdvsDentro]
1. chapter 1

**¡HOLA!**

 ** _Esto_ quizás os resulte raro (o quizás no) —realmente se sale de mis estándares de escritura _común_ —... Pero puede ser considerado un (PAR DE) _Level Up!_ en cuanto a imaginación y originalidad--**

 **¡Así que vamos con ello! ¡Ojalá os guste!**

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (boy x boy), Mascotas _peculiares_ , Fantasía, Espiritual, Ciencia Ficción, Violencia, Muerte de Personajes, Fluff, Modern!AU, ¡Australia!, Relación de odio a amor.

 **Aclaraciones:**

" _Este tipo de texto indica los pensamientos de los personajes._ "

 _Este tipo de texto indica los diálogos o las veces en las que hablan personajes como "Bastih" y "Ku"._

—Este tipo de texto indica los diálogos de los personajes _normales_.

— **Este tipo de texto indica los diálogos en Auslan.**

Y las palabras sueltas en cursiva como _esta_ no son pensamientos, solo buscan hacer _énfasis_.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Mc Bastih**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Aldea Oculta de la Hoja..., bella, bella Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Hallada en una costa recóndita de Australia, cercana a Brisbane y no muy alejada de Sidney, y también conocida como "Konoha", la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja ( _The Hidden Village of the Leaf_ ) era exactamente lo que el nombre daba pie a imaginar: Un verde paraíso subtropical con exquisitas playas limpias de aguas cristalinas, cercano bosque frondoso y cielos despejados.

Si bien no era su tierra natal, sí que era el único lugar de entre todos en los que había estado al que él llamaba abierta y alegremente _hogar_.

Las islas cercanas, el mar vivo, la pesca abundante, el surf competitivo, el clima apasionado, las asombrosas puestas de sol y amaneceres, la enorme diversidad en la fauna... Él amaba todo eso.

Así como también adoraba las numerosas protestas para preservar a las especies animales de todos los cazadores del país tanto como de otros países que llegaban.

A eso se dedicaban en la _Aldea Oculta de la Hoja_ , básicamente. A luchar por los derechos de los animales, a preservar la flora, y a mantener algunas de las costumbres más viejas. Claro que... todo esto, desde las sombras. Y de algunas formas secretas e innombrables que algunos de los habitantes, bromeando, llamaban _maneras ninja_.

Como fuera, nada de eso quitaba que Uzumaki Naruto adorara el lugar. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí si no había nacido allí y la aldea era un secreto a los turistas? Fácil, su _abuelo_ Jiraiya lo había traído, pues el viejo hombre de larga melena conformada al completo por canas sí había nacido en aquel lugar.

Su abuelo no era como tal su abuelo biológico, pero el hombre no por eso dejaba de ser la persona más cercana al corazón del Uzumaki. Cascarrabias, el hombre desempeñaba perfectamente bien el oficio de escritor de novelas mayoritariamente eróticas y filosóficas, motivo por el cual tanto él como Naruto habían estado viajando por diversas zonas del mundo durante unos buenos años antes de asentarse en Konoha al regresar buscando vacacionar y Jiraiya toparse con que su gran primer amor de la infancia, la _hermosa_ Tsunade, había regresado de su perdida estadía en vete-tú-a-saber-dónde. Seguramente Las Vegas, a juzgar por su muy mala costumbre de apostar y beber.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido de color rosa con el más grande, pues al poco de haberse mudado a Konoha había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y entre una cosa y otra, Tsunade había ganado una apuesta por primera vez en bastante tiempo... Y Jiraiya... había quedado sordo. Irremediablemente sordo. Al principio había sido todo un dilema pues el hombre se había encerrado en su habitación a escribir como si estuviera apunto de fallecer en cualquier momento —Naruto juraría que había escrito hasta su testamento en esos tiempos—, pero con el paso de las semanas había acabado por rendirse y asumir que su vida ya no iba a ser la misma...

Y así fue como él y Naruto habían acabado por acudir al hospital más cercano para apuntarse a un curso exhaustivo de Auslan, la lengua de signos propia de Australia, principal instrumento comunicativo de los sordos.

Tsunade, a causa del accidente, había acabado por terminar de jugar a hacerse la difícil con Jiraiya y, al parecer, había cedido a los propios sentimientos que ella albergaba para con el escritor, muy a pesar de su vieja historia de fondo y de que ambos vivieran peleando... más que nada por la mala costumbre de Jiraiya de espiar o lanzar miradas lascivas a otras mujeres.

Eran un dúo conocido por su fama de pareja loca y éxito en sus respectivas profesiones por todo Konoha.

Y como buen pájaro que volaba del nido, a los 16 años y con la amable ayuda económica de ambos mayores, Naruto se había mudado a una acogedora cabaña de madera en la linde de una zona boscosa de Konoha, muy apropiadamente situada cerca de la costa también.

Y fue un buen tiempo ya tras ello, que en uno de sus paseos para visitar a una manada de cachorros de zorro rojo(1) que habían perdido a su madre a manos de algún cazador de la zona, que el suceso que daría vuelta a su mundo ocurrió.

—o—o—o—

Sus pisadas en la hojarrasca y su respiración agitada eran todo signo de humanidad audible en esa zona del bosque. De no haber estado huyendo por el bien de su vida, seguramente se habría detenido a intentar saludar al koala(2) que había asustado en su carrera, pero como ya ha sido mencionado... estaba huyendo por el bien de su vida. Y _coño_ , más le valía que sus piernas no le fallaran en ese momento.

Como si quisieran burlarse de su empeño en huir, estas se enredaron con unas raíces algo sobresalientes del suelo y todo cuanto pudo hacer para no caer de cara a la húmeda tierra fue poner sus manos por delante. Cayó, sí, pero rodó y se puso en pie con el mismo impulso chasqueando la lengua, retomando enseguida el correr.

La jauría de diablos de Tasmanía(3) del loco aquel ya le pisaba los talones, lo sabía por el ruido de respiraciones pesadas y gruñidos ansiosos y hambrientos a sus espaldas. "¡ _Maldición_!", pensó deteniéndose al alcanzar de súbito el borde de un acantilado inesperado. No era muy alto, es más, podría saltar al agua y arriesgarse a intentar nadar hasta alguna zona más segura...

Pero entonces una música pesada, no muy grave y envolvente alcanzó sus oídos, y sus cinco sentidos se vieron mermados, su vista nublada y su mente pesada al sentirse _impulsado_ a voltear hacia la linde del bosque, donde dos figuras aguardaban a que se acercara.

Una de ellas traía entre sus manos su viejo didgeridoo(4) de herencia familiar —lo pudo distinguir a pesar del estado similar a _drogado_ en el que se hallaba—, mientras que la otra llevaba consigo un viejo libro grueso con tapa de cuero roja y pelo de algún animal que a él no le interesaba conocer (no así, al menos). Esta última entonaba un cántico peculiar con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios y, al pausar en determinados momentos, se relamía los mismos con una lengua larga y viperina.

 _Escalofriante_.

El cántico acabó antes que la melodía al parecer, pues el hombre de piel pintada en kilos de maquillaje blanco cerró el libro diestramente y lo guardó bajo su brazo.

—Esss de mala educación huir de tusss anfitrionesss asssí... —y la forma de alargar las palabras donde fuera que había una _s_ no era cosa de estar mentalmente drogado, sino la forma habitual de hablar de aquel loco desquiciado.

A su lado, su fiel ayudante seguía tocando esa melodía cada vez más lenta y pesada sin interrupción, y a los pies de ambos hombres aguardaba la jauría de diablos de Tasmania sentados o echados en el suelo, como si de perros sumisos se tratara.

" _Si pudiera... hacerlo callar..._ " Sus pensamientos eran lentos y sus movimientos al forzarse a avanzar hacia el peligris del didgeridoo, casi nulos. Inmovilizadas por alguna energía invisible, sus piernas le fallaron y su visión ya algo nublada quedó oscurecida por la tierra ante él. Esta vez sí había caído de lleno en ella.

Sin embargo, más pronto que tarde, unas manos blancas esqueléticas lo giraron para hacerlo quedar boca arriba en el suelo, y por el rabillo de sus ojos distinguió a duras penas a los dos sujetos con los que en ese momento desearía no haberse encontrado jamás.

—Tranquilo..., dentro de poco no sssentirásss nada... Y prometo que esssto no te dolerá... No mucho.

El sonido de su didgeridoo se detuvo en ese instante y apenas alcanzó a sentir algo afilado perforar y hundirse en su piel, a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, una maldición por el dolor escapó de sus labios y su cuerpo se alzó en acto reflejo, retorciéndose por la sensación de un líquido _ardiente_ recorriendo sus venas.

El científico loco y su ayudante rieron con demente suavidad mientras su cuerpo cesaba todas sus funciones con una rapidez aturdidora, y él dejaba de ver ese trozo de hermoso cielo en su atardecer para sumergirse en una absoluta oscuridad.

—o—o—o—

¿Había mencionado que visitaría a una camada de cachorros de zorro rojo? ¿Sí? Pues, lo volvería a hacer: ¡Iría a visitar al adorable grupillo de zorritos esa tarde!

Al salir de su casa con un sonoro portazo que no molestaría a nadie, ya que sus vecinos más cercanos se hallaban algo alejados, Naruto silbaba una tonada alegre que se le había pegado en algún lugar esa mañana mientras tiraba y atrapaba las llaves de su casa al vuelo; y al encaminarse por el sendero que hacía poco se había encargado de limpiar para facilitar sus visitas a los cachorros, sus pies calzados en llamativas botas naranjas —del mismo color que su camiseta manga corta— rompían ramillas a sus pies.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, con el sol que se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles iluminando su corta y revuelta cabellera rubia mientras su piel trigueña brillaba en un tono canela. Clima húmedo pero cálido, no en exceso, solo lo justo... _Le encantaba_.

—¡Chiiicos! —llamó en un tono alegre al llegar al pie de un tronco enorme con un agujero bajo sus raíces. Se acuclilló ante este—. ¡Tío Naruto ya está aquí, de veras! —anunció.

De reojo atentó a comprobar que los boles de comida y agua propios de los cachorros siguieran llenos, mas cuán pequeña fue su sorpresa al notar que no. Ambos estaban vacíos.

Lo que sí hizo saltar sus alarmas fue la forma en la que ambos recipientes habían sido volcados sin cuidado, esparciendo todo por el suelo. Eso no era lo normal, y a Naruto le olía mal.

Peor le olía el asunto de esperar otro minuto más y no recibir señal alguna de vida de _sus_ bebés zorro.

—¿Chicos...? ¡Oh! —uno de los pequeños mamíferos rojos acababa de salir corriendo del agujero y de tirársele encima, pronto apartándose en cuanto Naruto cayó de culo al suelo para esconderse tras él y mostrar sus dientes con ferocidad en dirección a su _hogar_.

—¿Qué ocurre, chico...? —el rubio frunció el ceño y se apresuró en reincorporarse, buscando en un árbol cercano una red y una estaca de madera —sí, una estaca; uno nunca sabía con los animales de la zona, y era la forma más eficiente de defenderse sin tener que matar a alguno— que había dejado preparados para casos de emergencia.

Como este.

El zorrillo que lo seguía por todas partes y no dejaba de mirar alertado y de gruñir con el lomo erizado hacia el agujero saltó en el lugar y atentó a hacer un sonido amorfo entre aullido y ladrido.

La expresión de Naruto cambió de cautelosa a sospechosa, y con la red preparada en una mano y la estaca de madera por delante, avanzó hasta allí.

Tomó aire.

—¡SAL DE AHÍ! —exclamó hincando la estaca en lo profundo de la entrada al tronco, removiéndola con brusquedad y tragando saliva al apartarse de un salto.

¡Y justo a tiempo!, porque _joder_. De no haberlo hecho, esa cabeza pequeña de colmillos afilados lo habría atrapado más que seguramente de la mano.

Kurama —el zorrito con la punta de su cola negra— gruñó con mayor ferocidad y Naruto le hizo un "¡Shhh!" mientras pensaba rápidamente en cómo atrapar a esa serpiente y sacarla del agujero para comprobar luego si los demás zorros rojos seguían allí.

...sinceramente, _esperaba que no_.

Reafirmando su agarre en la estaca, un foco de luz se encendió sobre su cabeza al tener una idea, y procedió a llevar a cabo su nuevo y único plan de acción temeraria. En ese mismo instante.

—Tiene que funcionar, de veras... ¡¡AHHH!!

Su magnífico plan consistía en gritar como loco para asustar a la serpiente del agujero mientras hincaba su estaca en el mismo de nuevo. Un lloriqueo inesperado lo hizo retirar el palo de inmediato y, con alivio, verificó que no hubiera sangre en la punta del arma.

Dejando de lado el alivio... Su plan había fallado.

La serpiente esta vez no lo había atacado, ni se había asomado ni tan siquiera asustado.

—o—o—o—

Un par de horas —literalmente, _horas_ — más tarde y con un ratón muerto abandonado en el suelo a su lado, Kurama dormitando sobre su regazo, la red, la estaca y un spray con agua tirados en el suelo, y él agotado apoyando su espalda en un tronco situado a una distancia prudente del árbol con el agujero..., Naruto se despeinó por lo que sería la trigésimo sexta vez en lo que iba de tarde.

Aunque ya era de noche.

—No pienso irme de aquí hasta conseguir sacar a tus hermanos de ahí, de veras... —prometió a Kurama, que solo se hizo un ovillo más pequeño sobre él.

Con cuidado, lo depositó en el suelo y lo dejó allí durmiendo mientras se ponía en pie y avanzaba hasta el agujero, con el ratón de nuevo sujeto por la cola en una de sus manos.

(Que nadie le preguntara de dónde lo había sacado, pensaba llevarse esa historia consigo a la tumba.)

—Hey... —era hora de las medidas drásticas. Se acuclilló frente al tronco, mirando en la penumbra las sombras más oscuras del agujero—. Mira, sé que hemos comenzado con mal pie, de veras. Pero ¿podrías salir de ahí, por favor? —tiró el ratón en el suelo, cerca de la entrada, y sonrío a la nada—. Necesito que salgas para poder ver a mis bebés, de veras. ¿Podrías?

Bueno, vale... Sí.

Eso más que medidas drásticas eran medidas desesperadas.

Pero es que se andaba quedando sin ideas, y no había querido correr el riesgo de ir en busca de Shikamaru —uno de sus mejores amigos y vecino— y por ello dejar a solas a ese reptil con sus cachorros.

Sus cansados ojos azules parpadearon, y Naruto reprimió un bostezo. Mientras que surfear desde la hora del almuerzo hasta el atardecer sí había estado entre sus planes para el día, jugar al gato y al ratón con una serpiente que atentaba contra la vida de los zorrillos que él cuidaba, no.

—Qué diablos estoy haciendo... —musitó poniéndose en pie con los puños apretados y comenzando a voltear para irse—. Como si una serpiente me fuera a entender, de veras. ¿Quién me creo que soy?, ¿el Doctor Dolittle, de veras?

Un siseo a sus espaldas lo hizo congelarse al segundo de acabar de decir aquello, y muy lentamente volteó su cabeza para ver tras él.

—...¡Ah--... ¿Ah?

Iluminada por la luz de la luna, una enorme serpiente de tono entre marrón y verde oliva estaba esparcida alrededor del ratón que acababa de dejar allí. Naruto, saliendo de a poco de su estado estupefacto, acabó de girar con lentitud sin dejar de verla, analizando rápidamente su apariencia, longitud y la especie que podía ser...

—Ho-Hostia puta... —se le escapó al reconocer finalmente a la serpiente de casi dos metros de largo que se hallaba a unos pasos de él, devorando al ratón de un bocado como si no hubiera comido en meses—. Una _taipán del interior_.

U _Oxyuranus microlepidotus_ , como dictaba su nombre científico. Una serpiente más común del interior de Australia que de la costa... Y una de las más venenosas del mundo entero. Jiraiya lo había ayudado a aprender sobre ellas en esos tiempos en los que vivía contándole historias sobre los distintos seres habitantes de Australia.

Naruto tragó saliva de nuevo, imaginando sin dificultades lo pálido que se habría puesto, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos al reptil que, bajo la luz del cielo nocturno y digiriendo aún su tentempié, ahora lo miraba atentamente.

El rubio no llevaba nada con lo que defenderse a mano.

Pero aún así...

—¡LARGO! —Se armó de valor para lanzarse al frente de forma estúpida y temeraria, patear a la serpiente tan fuerte como pudo para alejarla del agujero, y rápidamente agacharse frente al mismo e intentar ver dentro—. ¡¿C-Chicos...?!

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Unos lloriqueos alcanzaron sus oídos un segundo antes de que sus pequeños cachorros adoptados salieran a paso débil del interior, luciendo los tres terriblemente asustados, y Naruto reuniera el valor necesario para alzarlos a todos entre sus brazos e intentar huir por patas de allí, hacia donde Kurama aún se hallaba.

" _Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, de veras--_ ", se alentaba al correr como a cámara lenta. Kurama ya estaba despierto y lo miraba con las orejas agachadas, mostrando sus colmillos... Naruto le sonrío despreocupadamente. " _¡No pienso morir hoy!_ "

Algo se enredó en sus pies, haciéndolo primero trastabillear y luego caer de espaldas soltando a los cachorros de zorro rojo —que no tardaron en reunirse con su hermano y agazaparse todos juntos— en el proceso. Mirando con terror hacia abajo, Naruto se topó de frente con unas orbes oscuras y llenas de frío enojo centradas en él, y la sensación de sus piernas siendo firmemente comprimidas por un cuerpo escamoso.

—Ah-- Jaja... ¿Ho-Hola?

" _Estoy tan jodido, de veras._ "

—o—o—o—

Pues...

No había estado tan jodido.

Seguía vivo, de alguna forma...

Y de alguna otra forma —inexplicable—...

Los cachorros de zorro rojo estaban jugando a destrozar su sillón.

Mientras él dejaba deslizarse al taipán del interior entre las acogedoras paredes de su hogar.

Y cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa completamente deforme en su rostro.

Avanzó con pasos de robot hasta su bien provista cocina de paredes de madera y suelo de azulejos y movió el interruptor para encender la luz, yendo a dejar los objetos que había usado antes para intentar espantar a la serpiente sobre la mesa de su cocina. Las cosas repiquetearon sobre la superficie de la misma y Naruto se aferró a los bordes de esta con la mirada perdida y una expresión de completa confusión en el rostro.

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ACABABA DE PASAR?!

Se remontó a minutos atrás en sus recuerdos, cuando aún estaba tirado en el suelo con el taipán del interior enroscado firmemente a sus piernas y creía que su vida había llegado inesperadamente a un punto y final.

Solo para darse cuenta al salir de su resignada aceptación del destino que la serpiente no lo había mordido, sino que simplemente se había quedado mirándolo con fijeza. Una fijeza anormal, _inteligente_...

Momentos después, recordaba al reptil aflojar su cuerpo hasta soltarlo y deslizarse por encima de él hasta perderse de vista. Naruto había dejado caer su cabeza al suelo y había cerrado los ojos, rendido a las circunstancias.

Pero no había acabado allí, no... Al reincorporarse anunciando por fin que volvería a casa en un tono bajo, se había topado con que los cachorros de zorro rojo lo rodeaban —con Kurama más cerca de él que los demás— y el enorme reptil reposaba _a la espera_ cerca de donde había dejado tirados la red, la estaca de madera y lo demás.

Así pues, de formas a las que seguía sin encontrarle la lógica, Naruto había acabado encabezando una marcha con los zorrillos tras de él, sus materiales en brazos y uno de los reptiles más venenosos del mundo pisándole los talones, siseando unos metros más atrás de él y sus cachorros. ¿Por qué ellos ya no lucían tan asustados? No había tenido ni idea en ese momento.

Y seguía sin tenerla, en realidad.

" _¿Cómo le explicaré esto a los abuelos...?_ ", se cuestionó apartándose de la mesa, sacudiéndose la tierra de su pelo y llevando la mirada al reloj.

Faltaban poco más de diez minutos para las once de la noche.

—Podría pensar en esto en la mañana, jaja... —se dijo en un intento de calmarse, sonriendo un pelín más relajado—. Quizás estoy soñando, de veras. Y cuando despierte nada de todo esto habrá pas-- ¡AH, BAST-- _IHHHH_! ¡¡UNA ARAÑA!!

Que nadie le dijera nada por asustarse más de una araña que del enorme reptil bloqueando la entrada a su cocina.

—¡Mátala, mátala, de veras! —chilló el imbécil-- que diga, Naruto, mientras trepaba de un salto a la silla y señalaba espantado al arácnido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y pausó su escenita de aracnofobia para mirar con el corazón aún a mil hacia el suelo.

" _C-Creo que hablar con los animales me está haciendo m-mal a la cabeza, de veras..._ ", pensaba en el mismo momento en el que su vista se topó con el reptil tragándose a la araña y luego sacudiendo la cabeza, como disgustado.

Su mar de miedo y pensamientos incrédulos se concentró entonces en una sola cosa.

¿La serpiente acababa de hacerle caso?

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **DATOS/CURIOSIDADES:**

 **(1), (2) y (3):** HERMOSA FAUNA AUSTRALIANA. _/Insert hearts here/_

 **(4):** Instrumento musical característico de Australia. En sus orígenes, el _didgeridoo_ (o didyeridú) fue creado a partir de troncos de árboles y arbustos de gran grosor principalmente del género Eucalyptus, con su interior roído por la acción de las termitas. Al limpiar el tronco en cuestión se obtiene un tubo largo que se hace sonar haciendo vibrar los labios en uno de sus extremos. Esta vibración, al ser amplificada por las paredes del tubo, genera su característico sonido. Usualmente, mide entre 6 y 12,5cm de diámetro, y su largo puede variar desde aproximadamente 80 centímetros hasta dos metros o más. El largo del instrumento determina la gravedad de su sonido (cuanto más largo, más grave es su sonido).

Una de sus particularidades es que se puede tocar durante un tiempo ilimitado mediante una técnica denominada respiración circular, que consiste en mantener continuamente una cierta presión de aire en la boca, inhalando aire por las fosas nasales.

Las connotaciones arcaicas y el sonido característico del didgeridoo lo convierten en un instrumento óptimo para la musicoterapia, tanto para el que toca –que puede utilizarlo como instrumento para guiar sus meditaciones, al tener que observar constantemente el sistema respiratorio–, como para el que escucha, y pueden inducir a estados de relajación profunda.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **AAAAHM... Esto iba a ser un One-Shot.**

 **Iba a serlo.**

 **Pero entonces la inspiración se inflamó y comenzó a propulsar mi globo del escribir por el aire hasta alcanzar los cielos y-- Pues eso.**

 **Será un Long-Fic.**

 **Esto puede ser considerado una Intro, y...**

 **¡Gracias por leerme! Por favor, opiniones o críticas siempre serán bien recibidas.** **Necesitaré algún tipo de reacción (positiva o negativa, Idc) para continuar seriamente esto. ;)**

 **¡Saludos desde Júpiter! /HEARTSSS/**

 **PD: Hay un aviso importante sobre las actualizaciones de mis Long-Fics en mi perfil.**


	2. chapter 2

**10-10, ¿uh? Pues. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, UZUMAKI NARUTO, AMADO MÍIIIO! Asdf.**

 **Digo-- /Coughs/** **¡Aloh! He vuelto antes de lo esperado... Pero solo porque ya tengo una parte de este LongFic escrito, así que no debería de haber problema si lo publico (creo). Una parte, al menos. Debo corregir y releer lo otro que tengo, jaja.**

 **Sin más, ¡ojalá os guste!**

 **Consejo: releer el final del primer capítulo antes de leer esto.**

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (boy x boy), Mascotas _peculiares_ , Fantasía, Espiritual, Ciencia Ficción, Violencia, Muerte de Personajes, Fluff, Modern!AU, ¡Australia!, Relación de odio a amor.

 **Aclaraciones:**

" _Este tipo de texto indica los pensamientos de los personajes._ "

 _Este tipo de texto indica los diálogos o las veces en las que hablan personajes como "Bastih" y "Ku"._

—Este tipo de texto indica los diálogos de los personajes _normales_.

— **Este tipo de texto indica los diálogos en Auslan.**

Y las palabras sueltas en cursiva como _esta_ no son pensamientos, solo buscan hacer _énfasis_.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

—Bien..., vale. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

 _Oh, claro. ¿Y cómo se supone que te hable, genio...?_

La única respuesta en alto fue el silencio.

Pero el rubio continuó, sin sentirse tan intimidado por ello.

—¿Qué clase de robot eres y por qué pareces tan realista?

... _¿qué tan estúpido eres, idiota?_

—P-Porque ¡a mí no me engañas, de veras!

 _¿Engañarte?_

—¡Ninguna serpiente podría entender así a un humano, de veras!

 _¿No he podido yo acaso?_

—¡Y-Y mucho menos acudiría conmigo a mi propia casa!

 _Hmn... Punto para ti._

—Así que...

 _¿Qué?_

Vio al chico bronceado dejar de andar de un lado a otro en la cocina y girar hacia él, dubitativo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

... _¿ah?_

—Digo--... —parecía que su confusión había sido evidente incluso así, porque el rubio había comenzado a rascarse la nuca nerviosamente y mirar al suelo mientras se explicaba—. Mierda, es que es raro hablar con alguien que te entiende y no saber su nombre, sea persona o animal, de veras.

 _No realmente._

—Así que... en agradecimiento a tu forma de salvarme de esa araña antes...

... _esto es patético_...

—En vez de llamarte _Bastardo_ , te llamaré... —vio las orbes aguamarina desplazarse por la cocina, probablemente buscando una fuente de inspiración, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus propias escamas a la espera de la siguiente estupidez—. ¡Mc Bastih!

Alzó su cabeza ante el nombre, y siseó.

 _¡Piensa en un nombre mejor al menos, torpe!_

—¡Sabía que te gustaría!

 _¡Y un cojón, no!_

—Volviendo al tema de antes...

 _Vete a la mierda._

—¡Hey--! Hey, ¿a dónde crees que-- ¡Vuelve aquí, Bastih!

Dejó al imbécil en la cocina y se desplazó en zig zag hasta los zorros, suspirando mentalmente al notar la mirada terriblemente desconfiada del único de ellos que tenía la cola con punta negra. Lo miró.

 _¿Qué?_

 _No me gustas._

La voz del zorro sonaba algo aniñada en su cabeza, pero a _Bastih_ no pudo importarle menos. Viró sus ojos de serpiente y rodeó al cachorro jefe, siseando.

 _¿Crees que me importa eso...? Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que caerle bien o no a un zorrito pequeño y asustadizo._

Los ojos castaños de Kurama —así había oído al rubio llamar al zorrillo antes— lo seguían mientras él lo rodeaba. Brillaban con miedo, pero también con orgullo roto.

 _Serpiente engreída..._

 _Bastih_ detuvo su rodeo al zorro y se alzó un poco en sí, acercando su cabeza a él para mirarlo con fijeza.

 _Al menos yo sí tengo motivos para creerme mejor que tú._

 _Woooow..._

Los hermanos de Kurama solo metieron leña al fuego con ese único aporte _inteligente_ de su parte.

—Ku, chicos, hora de-- ¡Eh! ¡Largo de ahí, deja a mis bebés en paz, bastardo!

La serpiente bufó para sus adentros y siseó apartándose a regañadientes del zorrillo que tenía un aura mofona a su alrededor ahora que el de ojos claros había acudido a su rescate.

 _Creía que me llamarías Bastih_ , comentó con sarcasmo tenso la serpiente a pesar de saber que el muchacho no le entendería. Rindiéndose por el momento, escogió acomodarse entre los jirones del sofá arañado y semi destrozado por los zorrillos para descansar. Era muy consciente de los pares de ojos que lo seguían. Solo se limitó a mirar al humano, pensativo. " _Es estúpido..., pero ha entendido bastante rápido que lo comprendo. Y ya no parece tenerme miedo._ "

—¡Baja del sillón, Bastih!

La serpiente abrió su boca enseñando los colmillos preparados para la acción, y el otro se sobresaltó al verlos, retrocediendo un paso con obvio temor renovado.

—V-Vale, entendido, no hace falta que te pongas así... Yo-, ehm. Kurama, chicos, ¡a dormir!

" _Hmn. No tanto miedo, al menos._ "

 _Eh, serpiente._

 _¿Qué quieres, zorrito?_ Cerró los ojos.

 _¿Qué ha dicho el chico?_

 _Que habrá zorritos al horno para cenar..._

 _¿Al horno?_

Cierto, el mamífero seguía siendo un animal aunque ahora pudiera comunicarse con él. Claro que no sabía lo que era un horno...

 _Solo id todos con él y dejadme dormir. Tsk._

La amabilidad no era su mayor fuerte. Como fuera, dejándose llevar por el cansancio que llevaba acumulando por todos los eventos de esos días, sucumbió al sueño sin responder a nada más a pesar de oír a los hermanos de Kurama saludarlo tímidamente y a Kurama insultarlo por lo bajo al pasar cerca de él, siguiendo al muchacho humano para dormir.

" _Parece que vive solo..._ ", fue lo último que su mente fue capaz de procesar en los segundos previos a caer rendido en manos de Morfeo.

—o—o—o—

02:51 a.m.

Ugh...

¿Por qué no había ido al aseo antes de dormir...?

Ah, cierto...

Había una camada de zorros que debía cuidar en un almohadón grande en la esquina de su habitación...

Y una serpiente taipán del interior enorme acomodada en el sofá hecho mierda de su salón.

Una serpiente enorme extremadamente venenosa que, además de comportarse raro, _podía entenderlo._

O podía haber sido todo imaginación suya y en realidad había dejado entrar a su casa a la futura causa de su muerte.

Futura causa de su muerte que podría estar bajo su propia cama en ese momento.

(No le contéis a nadie que antes de ponerse en pie para ir al baño, Naruto alumbró frenéticamente con la linterna de su móvil bajo la cama y el resto del suelo de su habitación.)

Para cuando salió del baño frente a la puerta de su habitación, alerta, ya había perdido el sueño.

—¿Bastih...? —probó a llamar, asomándose al rellano del pasillo que conducía a la cocina y al salón—. Espero que estés durmiendo bien, de veras... —pronunció dubitativo, sintiéndose una copia barata del Dr. Dolittle de nuevo.

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que se dejó llevar por su curiosidad traicionera y se aproximó al sofá.

—¿Bast--

Su boca se abrió sin soltar una sola palabra más y, con unos ojos tan desorbitados que parecían salírsele de sus cuencas, Naruto contempló en muda estupefacción la imagen frente a él.

En el sofá negro de espacio para tres personas arañado, mordido y hecho jirones se hallaba enroscado en sí mismo el cuerpo de la serpiente. Sus escamas verdosas brillaban bajo los haces de la luz de la luna que entraban por la ventana de cristal cerrada, y sus ojos cerrados le daban un aire a estatua de museo.

Pero el asunto no acababa allí, no... Pues a pesar de que la vista fuera sobrecogedora en sí misma, había algo más que era motivo más que suficiente para hacer a Naruto quedarse sin palabras.

Un muchacho de cuerpo etéreo dormitando justo donde la serpiente se hallaba.

Con mechones de flequillo cayéndole por la cara y el resto de su cabellera azabache desarreglada, su piel nívea parecía resplandecer con luz propia, sin una mínima señal de imperfección como un grano, peca o herida en ella. Tenía un cuerpo muy delgado, y lucía más pequeño de lo que se vería la serpiente en su centro si estuviera totalmente desenroscada y estirada. Vestía —sí, diablos, hasta su ropa era _etérea_ — una camisa de tirantes negra de cuello alto y pantalones grises pálidos y holgados. Sus pies iban descalzos.

" _Un momento..._ " Viéndolos de cerca al inclinarse sin salir del todo de su estado maravillado, Naruto divisó algo. " _Tiene las plantas heridas, de veras..._ "

—¿Qué demonios eres...? —exhaló en un susurro, apartándose para llenarse con la imagen frente a él de nuevo; el chico de su edad y la serpiente que parecía imitar hasta en posición, ya que él estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá mientras que el reptil estaba encogido en sí mismo también. Y ambos dormían.

—¿U-Un fantasma...? —se le ocurrió a Naruto. Pero no, nononono, antes de sentir miedo erradicó ese pensamiento estúpido. Los fantasmas eran esencias de personas muertas...

Y esto en su sofá era- Pues.

¡No era un fantasma...! ¡Era una maldita serpiente perfectamente viva que podría matarlo si despertaba en ese momento!

Y quizás Naruto seguía soñando y aún no había despertado, por lo que emprendió rápidamente su regreso de puntillas a la habitación tras echar una última mirada al reptil y a la figura etérea.

¡¿Qué?! Uno no veía cosas así ni en la realidad ni en sus sueños muy a menudo.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerraba con un suave _click_ , el Uzumaki se perdió en el interior de su cuarto y, además... Se perdió la forma en la que párpados pálidos se alzaban simultáneamente junto a unos escamosos, ambos dejando ver unas orbes tan o más negras que el carbón mirando hacia la nada.

" _¿Un "fantasma"...?_ "

—o—o—o—

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto comprobó con un confuso sentimiento de decepción que Bastih ya no se hallaba en el sofá donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Y a pesar de que lo buscó por toda la cabaña, no lo encontró. No le costó adivinar que el reptil se había ido al notar la puerta a la parte trasera de su casa abierta.

—Hmm... —intentando quitarse de encima el sentimiento de desilusión que lo había embargado, el rubio se frotó el mentón, pensativo. Una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su mente—. Quizás podría... Sí, sí... ¡Sí! ¡Suena bien, de veras!

Volteó para ir corriendo a dejar salir a los zorrillos de su habitación.

—¡Chicos, buenos dí-- —y su gesto más animado se volvió uno asqueado al escuchar el sonido de algo al ser pisado y sentir los dedos de su pie solo calzado en unas chanclas de andar por casa entrar en contacto con algo cálido y _pegajoso_.

Sobraba decir que no olía muy bien.

—Ugh...

" _¡Mierda!_ "

Literalmente.

—o—o—o—

" _Tsk. ¿Dónde está...?_ " Yendo con mucho cuidado y ocultándose como un perfecto ninja entre arbustos, árboles y flora a pesar de su considerable tamaño, sus ojos buscaban un lugar en particular conforme se desplazaba por los distintos sectores del bosque. " _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un acantilado?_ "

—o—o—o—

Al caer la noche, otra vez el cansancio había vuelto lentos sus movimientos, y para cuando quiso llegar sigilosamente a la parte trasera de la casa del chico aquel para tener su tan merecido descanso y poner algo a prueba, se topó con una gran sorpresa inesperada.

 _Alguien_ había hecho _reformas_.

Donde durante el amanecer solo había habido un patio conectado al bosque, ahora no solo habían tablones de madera perfectamente clavados delimitando el comienzo y el final del patio, sino también rejas finas por las que apenas un pájaro pequeño entraría.

Aquello era como una jaula gigantesca.

 _Joder_ , se le escapó.

¿ _Serpiente_? y _Engreído_ le respondieron múltiples voces de inmediato desde dentro.

Oh..., vaya. Así que aquel idiota pretendía mantener a los zorros en cautiverio para poder protegerlos de predadores peligrosos como él, ¿hm?

 _Hola_. Los saludó. _Ya he vuelto para alegraros la noche_ , se permitió bromear con cierta acidez, además. ¿Quizás todo esto de ser una serpiente se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza?

 _¡Jajaja, entra!_

 _¡Nuestro amigo humano tiene la ventana abierta!_

 _¿Dónde has estado?_

 _Mejor vuelve por donde has venido._

Ignorando a los más pequeños, solo se dignó a responder a Kurama.

 _¿Y darte el gusto de ello, Ku? Creo que no._

—o—o—o—

Llevaba apróximadamente una hora dormido en el sofá —de forros y cojines nuevos— con la TV encendida y una película histórica puesta cuando unos golpes insistentes cerca de él lo fueron trayendo de a poco de regreso del mundo de los sueños.

O quizás no, quizás seguía durmiendo.

Porque no era realista despertar y ver a una serpiente apagando la tele con su pequeño hocico después de todo..., ¿verdad?

Aunque bien pensado...

—¿Quién ha dicho que podías apagar la tele siquiera, bastardo? —gruñó.

Qué importaba, mientras la serpiente no lo mordiera y pudiera seguir viviendo.

Su respuesta fue un siseo, y Naruto gruñó de nuevo mientras se forzaba a sentarse y rotaba su cuello y sus hombros. Le dolían los brazos por todo el ejercicio físico realizado ese día, pero era un dolor con sabor a éxito y a un trabajo bien hecho, así que no lo molestaba demasiado realmente.

Con una postura encorvada y las piernas flexionadas sobre el sofá, el chico apoyó su mejilla en una rodilla, devolviendo la mirada penetrante de Bastih con una amodorrada suya.

—¿Es mi imaginación o planeas usar mi casa como hotel, de veras? Has estado todo el día fuera... y algo me dice que no vienes a charlar, ¿no?

—o—o—o—

 _Muy perspicaz, Sherlock._

Solo por ver qué reacción tendría el chico, dio un lento cabeceo afirmativo con su cabeza. Y, de haber sido humano, una sonrisa burlona se habría extendido por sus labios al ver el pequeño respingón que su anfitrión había dado en el lugar ante la —aparentemente— inesperada respuesta.

Lo observó recomponerse rápidamente, notando también las heridas en sus manos al sentarse el contrario apropiadamente en el sofá frente a él. Seguramente eran fruto de su trabajo en la zona trasera de la cabaña.

" _Quizás pueda "sentarme" a su lado para acojonarlo un poco más si me aburro_ ", se le ocurrió. La mesa de cristal, después de todo, no era tan cómoda como el sofá.

—Vale, vale, vale, a ver... He investigado un poco y se supone que las serpientes sois inteligentes, de veras; pero lo tuyo no es solo eso, ¿no? En ninguna parte dice que podáis hablarnos como tú lo haces conmigo, eh.

—o—o—o—

Mc Bastih le regaló una mirada que parecía aburrida y hasta molesta, de alguna forma, y Naruto río un poco.

Puede ser ( _pueeede_ ) que haya estado viendo la primer película del Dr. Dolittle antes de esa película de historia... Y algún que otro documental del Geographic Channel; todo en su DVD, después de acabar con su trabajo casero, claro. Antes de rendirse en su intento de prestar atención a la historia de... ¿de qué era esa película histórica siquiera? No lo recordaba.

Por otra parte, se estaba desviando del tema...

—¿Tienes hambre? ¡Tengo hamburguesas del Mc Donalds', de veras!

La pregunta pareció captar su atención y sorprender al reptil, que dio un nuevo cabeceo afirmativo.

Punto para Naruto, ¡había conseguido dos respuestas casi consecutivas en menos de diez minutos!

Aunque la victoria le supiera agridulce al momento de ir a la cocina con la larga serpiente tras él y tener que darle dos de las tres hamburguesas que en un principio habían sido para él. ¡Auch...!

Su único consuelo era que si le daba hambre, al menos aún tendría el ramen instantáneo de la despensa a su disposición.

—o—o—o—

Unos toques en su puerta lo hicieron despertar sobresaltado, asustado al pensar que la muñeca diabólica del sueño que estaba teniendo se había vuelto realidad por un segundo. Eso hasta que, claro, fue a abrir —algo adormecido aún— y prontamente unas escamas pasaron por entre sus talones rozando sus pies descalzos y provocándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo debido al extraño contacto.

—¡Bastih...! —protestó con los ojos cerrados, revolviéndose el pelo y deseando volver a dormir—. ¿Qué quieres, de veras? Ya es tarde...

 _Estoy haciendo un experimento..._

—¿Y te parecen horas para hacerlo? Espera a la mañana, de veras--...

El silencio reinó entre el Uzumaki y Bastih por unos momentos, antes de que el primero de ellos abriera los ojos de golpe solo para toparse con el mismo chico etéreo de ayer en la noche viendo la hora que marcaba el reloj en la mesilla al lado de su cama —01:49a.m.—. La serpiente también estaba allí, alzada en sí misma y mirando lo mismo en apariencia.

" _No me digas..._ "

 _Así que... Solo ocurre durante la madrugada, ¿hm?_

—¡T-Tú...!

El azabache incorpóreo volteó su cabeza hacia el chico rubio del otro lado del cuarto y enarcó una elegante ceja negra en su dirección, manteniéndose impasible.

 _Si vas a decir alguna estupidez..._

—¡¿Eres un fantasma que posee serpientes, d-de veras?!

El joven se dio una palmada en el rostro, y Naruto observó a Bastih agachar la cabeza de la misma forma que aquel, al mismo tiempo.

... _Mejor ahórratela, idiota_. Terminó de decir en un gruñido. Alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho del otro lado del cuarto, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. _Deja a la gente terminar de hablar antes de interrumpir, torpe._

—Hey-- ¡¿A quién llamas idiota y torpe, de veras?!

 _¿A quién crees? A ti. Ruidoso, deja de gritar también, tsk. Lo haces todo el maldito tiempo._

Ugh.

Quizás, y quizás de esos más _seguro_ que _quizás_ , Naruto prefería al taipán del interior cuando no podía hablar y era solo eso, una serpiente que entendía lo que decía y podía contestarle con sí o no o amenazas y miradas mudas, sin palabras ni insultos reales de por medio.

—o—o—o—

01:51a.m.

—Entonces... ¿Tienes nombre, de veras?

 _¿Has oído las preguntas que haces alguna vez, imbécil? Claro que tengo uno._

—¿Me lo dirás?

 _Hmn... Deja que me lo piense._

Sentados ambos en la amplia cama del Uzumaki, los muchachos se inspeccionaron mutuamente con la mirada en silencio tras ese intento fallido de conversación amena por parte del rubio.

Una mirada oscura analizó rápidamente el aspecto desvelado de su anfitrión temporal, tomando nota de la naturaleza rubia en la cabellera, cejas, cortas pestañas y vello en brazos y piernas del otro. Observó su rostro ligeramente redondo pero firme, su nariz respingona y sus labios chapados, aparte de las peculiares cicatrices en sus mejillas y el color bronceado contrastante de su piel. Si ignoraba los pantalones cortos con estampado de sapos de dormir que el chico llevaba, podía permitirse el lujo de admitir para sí mismo que esos músculos tonificados combinados con el conjunto de lo que era él en sí lo hacían algo _apetecible_ a sus ojos. Lástima que fuera un imbécil nueve de cada diez veces que abría la boca.

Naruto, por otra parte, no notó la gran diferencia respecto a lo que ya había visto el día anterior. Quizás, que el chico pálido frente a él tenía cierto músculo si se lo miraba bien, que su nariz lucía pequeña y ligeramente aguileña, sus pestañas largas, sus labios algo carnosos y su rostro afilado de facciones suaves pero definidas. Era bastante atractivo y eso no se lo podía negar nadie, mierda. Qué mal que fuera un auténtico bastardo y, además, _una serpiente_..., porque de otra forma podría llamar su atención.

 _¿Has acabado de devorarme con la mirada ya?_ Preguntó aquel con petulancia.

—Esas deberían ser mis palabras, de veras. —Replicó él mordazmente.

Orbes turmalinas conectaron con orbes aguamarina y chispas saltaron entre ellos al escudriñarse con fijeza. Uno serio y altivo, el otro sonriente y burlón.

 _Como sea..._ Cedió finalmente el azabache, viendo de reojo al reloj.

01:53a.m.

—Comencemos de nuevo —sugirió en un tono sosegado el más hablador de ambos, tendiéndole una mano al chico de expresión seria etéreo—. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, de veras. Tu anfitrión. —No era como si hubiera agregado eso para presionar al otro a presentarse o dejar claro que lo echaría a él y a su culo de serpiente de patitas a la calle...

Qué va.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._ Respondió este sin tocarlo ni hacer el amago siquiera, mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad. _Vuelve a intentar sonsacarme algo personal de esa manera_ _y te asfixiaré hasta la muerte, "de veras"._

—¿Por qué eres una serpiente? —ignoró la bulla Naruto.

 _Soy un experimento exitoso a medias_ , explicó sin dar muchos detalles Bast-- Sasuke.

—¿A medias? ¿En qué consistía el experimento, de veras?

... _Pasar el alma de un humano a un animal... Sin matar ni a uno ni a otro, ni hacerlos perder sus recuerdos en el proceso._

—¿Eh? ¿Estás loco, bastardo...? ¡Podrías haber muerto en serio, de veras!

 _Creo que ya lo he hecho_. Sasuke apoyó su mano en la cama tras de sí, acomodándose un poco más y encogiéndose de hombros.

La tapadera no engañaba a Naruto. Veía la tensión en los movimientos ajenos.

—Lo dudo. Es decir —se apresuró a agregar—, si el experimento consistía en... cambiar las almas de cuerpo con sus recuerdos y tú estás aquí y recuerdas tu nombre y tu vida como humano, de veras... —intentó no hablar rápido por los nervios al percibir la atención del Uchiha centrada en él—. ¿No bastaría con encontrar tu cuerpo humano y repetir el proceso pero quizás... al revés, de veras?

La idea pareció sorprender a Sasuke, a quien se le agrandaron los ojos por un instante, para luego entrecerrarse y posarse en el reloj de la mesilla.

No admitiría ni siquiera para sí mismo que esa idea simple pero a la vez descabellada no se le había ocurrido. Solo había pensado en vengarse hasta ese momento.

 _Sé dónde está mi cuerpo_..., admitió en su lugar. _Pero no puedo recuperarlo de esta forma_ , se señaló a sí mismo, mirándose y moviendo la cabeza al igual que la serpiente lo hizo en el proceso. _No sin que me atrapen de nuevo._

—¿De nuevo?

El Uchiha había tenido un desliz al decir eso al parecer, por la forma en la que apretó sus labios y cambió de tema al abrir su boca otra vez.

 _Y los métodos que usaron son poco convencionales, también habría que robarles un par de cosas que solo ellos tienen..._

—Oh, eh... Uy. —Demasiada información. Una cosa a la vez...—. Vale, a ver... ¿Qué cosas, de veras?

Ojos oscuros volvieron a conectar con otros más claros al hablar.

 _El antídoto para deshacer el efecto del veneno, un libro y mi didgeridoo._

A pesar de que tenía un millón de preguntas y dudas, y de que entendía poco y nada de todo eso... Si Sasuke esperaba seriedad...

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, de veras.

Tendría seriedad.

—Pero déjame ver si he entendido bien esto. ¿ _Tú_ tocas el didgeridoo?

Un poco de ella, al menos.

El Uchiha se masajeó las sienes, preguntándose si no sería mejor idea buscar a alguien más útil y listo para ayudarlo.

 _Sí, torpe._

—¡Whoa, interesante...! Entonces, cuando hayamos recuperado tu cuerpo y ya no seas solo Mc Bastih, ¡enséñame a tocar algo como paga, de veras!

Bien pensado... Quizás este chico no era realmente el menos indicado.

—o—o—o—

Inesperadamente, Naruto y Sasuke descubrieron que les era fácil seguir el hilo del pensamiento del otro y planear cosas o señalar fallos o posibles ventajas en según qué ideas sobre los distintos accionares. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos se soltaron y, aunque aún insultándose a menudo, pronto dieron las 03:00a.m., hora en la cual el chico etéreo se desvaneció quedando solo su forma de Mc Bastih frente a Naruto en su lugar.

Había sido repentino, así que no era de extrañar que Sasuke se sintiera irritado de solo pensar en tener que esperar a la siguiente noche para poder volver a seguir haciendo planes con el idiota mientras que Naruto sufría un corto shock antes de explotar en carcajadas, señalando al reptil al borde de su cama y burlándose con confianza de él.

Demasiada confianza que Sasuke no permitiría.

Esa noche, Naruto se durmió con una marca notoria de escamas rodeando su cuello y parte de su torso, espalda y brazos.

Lección aprendida: No pasarse de la raya con el bastardo Uchiha. No demasiado.

" _Qué aburrido._ "

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **HAAASSSTA AQUÍ.**

 **Ahora se siente mejor. Con lo que había publicado en el cap 1 se sentía como si faltara... _más_. Ahora ya no. Ya está bien, ya está bien. /Pleased/**

 **De cualquier forma, y a pesar de que tengo para otro cap o 2 más escritos... ¡Esperaré más reacciones o señales de interés!, e ideas y consejos o dudas también, jéh'. Y, hablando de eso...**

 _Invitado:_ **¡JAJAJA! Sí, _SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIERDAAA_ ; podrías decirlo así, geez... /Awkward laugh/ ¡Muchas gracias por el ánimo! (En serio, en serio. _De veras._ ) Y aunque seas anónim@, ojalá leas esto y sea de tu agrado.**

 **¡Saludos desde Júpiter! /Hearts, hearts/**

 **Próxima actualización:** No tengo ni idea. Este mes (octubre), seguro.

 **PD: Ese _aviso importante_ sigue estando en mi Perfil. **


End file.
